Coeur de loup
by Gladys Malfoy
Summary: Lors du bal de fin d'année Rémus Lupin décide de mettre à nu ses sentiments pour Sirius Black, et quoi de mieux que la chanson intitulé "Coeur de loup" pour le faire ?


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà j'ai écoutait une chanson qui m'a beaucoup fait penser à Remus Lupin et j'ai décidé de m'en servir pour une fiction.

L'histoire ce passe aux temps des Maraudeurs à la fin de leurs septième année. J'ai décidé que Remus serait en couple avec un homme à cause d'une phrase du refrain (si vous lisez vous comprendrez lol) Homophobes partez vite !

La chanson est de Philippe Lafontaine et je vous mettrais le texte original à la fin de l'histoire car comme l'histoire ce passe dans le monde magique j'ai changé quelques petites choses.

(Ps : entre /ce sont les pensées de Remus /)

(Ps2 : les pensées de Sirius sont entre parenthèses)

(Ps3 : désolé si il y a des fautes)

* * *

- Calme toi Lunard, ça va bien ce passer tu verras.

/Me calmer ? Facile à dire, on voit bien que ce n'est pas lui qui va le faire/

- Tout est en place ?

- Oui Peter et moi nous y avons veillés, ce soir tu vas cartonner Remus.

- Oui Lunard, tu seras génial et j'en connais un qui ne va pas s'en remettre.

Lunard sourit à ses amis en espérant qu'ils avaient raison, cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Remus avait accepté ce plan et il espérait de tout cœur que ça aller marcher.

Son cœur se serra en pensant au dernier des maraudeurs qui n'était pas présent à ce moment, voilà deux mois que lui et Sirius avait rompus. Oui lui le loup garou avait réussi à avoir le cœur du donjuan de Poudlard mais cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques mois. Sirius lui reprochait constamment le fait qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres soit au courant pour eux et un soir dans la tour d'astronomie ils avaient décidés que c'était mieux d'en finir.

Mais ce soir Remus allait reconquérir son amour et c'est pour cela que lui et les deux autres Maraudeurs étais sur scène, qui n'était pas encore éclairé pour le moment, lors du bal de fin d'année à Poudlard.

Les premières notes de musique retentirent et la scène fut éclairée, ce qui permit à tout Poudlard de voir trois des quatre maraudeurs sur scène.

« Cœur de loup

Pas le temps de tout lui dire

Pas le temps de tout lui taire

Juste assez pour tenter le diable

Qu'il sente que je veux lui plaire

Dire que toute la salle était étonnée serait un euphémisme, mais la personne la plus subjugué fut Sirius. Toute la soirée il avait cherché ses amis et il les trouvés là sur scène et Remus chanté une chanson qui s'appelait apparemment « Cœur de loup ».

(Je ne risquais pas de les trouver, merci de m'avoir prévenu les gars pour votre petite chorale improvisé en tout cas se dit-il avec ironie. Je ne savais pas que Remus chantait aussi bien, quelle classe dans ce costume.)

Sous le pli de l'emballage

La lubie de faufiler

La folie de faire des farces (1)

Si il veut ou pas m'embrasser

Quand dans un rugissement ce manifeste (2)

Mon œillet lui fait de l'œil

Même hurler sous la lune ne me fait pas peur

Pourvu qu'il veuille

Par ces paroles toute la salle compris qu'il parlait d'un homme, Remus Lupin faisait son comming out devant tout Poudlard. Sirius lui était très étonné mais aussi extrêmement ému car il savait que les paroles étaient pour lui.

Il s'approcha de la scène jusqu'à être juste devant et les yeux de Remus rencontrèrent les siens pour ne plus les lâcher.

Refrain :

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie

Me laisser tenter

La victime est si belle

Et le crime est si gai (3)

Pas besoin de beaucoup

Mais pas de peu non plus

Par le billet d'un parchemin fou

Lui faire savoir que je n'en peux plus

Peter et James se sourirent, leur plan fonctionné à merveille. C'est vrai qu'au début ils avaient eu du mal à ce faire à l'idée que Sirius et Remus soient ensemble mais finalement ils étaient heureux alors ils avaient finis par accepter.

C'est le cas du fanatique (4)

C'est l'abc du condamné

L'auror qui veut l'avantage des voyages

Sans engager

Il est si viril esquive

Sous mes bordées d'amour

Je suppose qu'il suppose

Que je l'aimerais toujours

La baguette sur l'aventure

Les pieds sur terre

Même si l'affaire n'est pas sur

Ne pas s'enfuir

Ne pas s'en faire

Sirius et Remus continuaient toujours à ce regarder dans les yeux, toute la salle avait compris que les deux Maraudeurs ne ce manifestaient pas que des sentiments amicaux. Remus chanta avec encore plus de conviction pour montrait à son amour qu'il aimerait toujours et qu'il ferait tous pour lui.

Refrain :

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie

Me laisser tenter

La victime est si belle

Et le crime est si gai

Cœur de loup

Peur du lit

(Peur du lit ? t'inquiète pas après cette soirée tu n'en auras plus peur mon Lunard)

Sirius fit un sourire coquin, ce qui fit rougir Remus et glousser quelques filles à proximité de la scène.

Séduis-le

Sans délais

Suis le swing

C'est le coup de gong du king. Bong !

Cœur de loup

M'as-tu lu

L'appel aux

Gais délits

Sors du ring

C'est le coup de gong du king. Bong !

La directrice des Griffondors, Minerva, regardait cette scène avec bienveillance. Oui ses élèves étaient vraiment courageux, ce qui la rendit encore plus fier de tenir cette maison sous son autorité.

Pas le temps de tout lui dire

Ni de quitter la scène

YEP ! Il aura beau rougir

De toute façon il faut qu'il m'aime

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie

Me laisser tenter...

Deux élèves de Serdaigle amies de Remus, faisait les cœurs avec lui. Sirius ne tenait plus en place, il était pressé que la chanson finisse afin d'aller remercier son amour et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

(Bon elle est bien bientôt finit cette chanson ? c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, mais moi je veux mon Mumus…)

{Chorus:}

Cœur de loup

Peur du lit

Séduis-le

Sans délai

Où il est

O LA LA

Beau colis

Joli lot

Cœur de loup

M'as-tu lu

L'appel aux

Gais délits

En dit long

Mets l'hola

C'est joli

Quand c'est laid.

Il y eu un silence pesant dans la salle, tout le monde attendait la suite des évènements et certains d'entre eux pariés même sur ce qui allait ce produire. Remus eu à peine le temps de descendre de la scène qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Les premiers à applaudirent furent les Maraudeurs et tous les reste de la salle suivit le mouvement.

Tous ? Non bien sur la plupart des Serpentards eux les regarder avec dégouts et également le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore qui était trop occupé à prendre des photos de ce moment pour applaudir avec les autres…(5)

* * *

(1) cela fait référence aux maraudeurs évidemment et plus particulièrement à Sirius pour ses blagues aux quelles Remus ne voulait pas participer.

(2) il parle de Sirius donc d'un lion, vu que c'est un griffondor

(3) voilà pourquoi j'ai pensée à un homme

(4) dédicace aux mangemorts qui suivent leurs maitre aveuglément (désolé si certains lecteurs sont mangemorts je ne voulais pas vous froisser ))

(5) Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que Dumby aller les regarder avec dégouts ? tout de même lol

Texte Original de Philippe Lafontaine :

Cœur de Loup

Pas le temps de tout lui dire

Pas le temps de tout lui taire

Juste assez pour tenter la satyre

Qu'elle sente que j'veux lui plaire

Sous le pli de l'emballage

La lubie de faufiler

La folie de rester sage si elle veut

De n'pas l'embrasser

Quand d'un coup d'aile se déplume

Mon œillet luit fait de l'œil

Même hululer sous la lune ne m'fait pas peur

Pourvu qu'elle veuille

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie

Me laisser tenter

La victime est si belle

Et le crime est si gai

Pas besoin de beaucoup

Mais pas de peu non plus

Par le biais d'un billet fou

Lui faire savoir que j'n'en peux plus

C'est le cas du kamikaze

C'est l'abc du condamné

Le légionnaire qui veut l'avantage des voyages

Sans s'engager

Elle est si frêle esquive

Sous mes bordées d'amour

Je suppose qu'elle suppose

Que je l'aimerai toujours

Le doigts sur l'aventure

Le pied dans l'inventaire

Même si l'affaire n'est pas sûre

Ne pas s'enfuir

Ne pas s'en faire

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie

Me laisser tenter

La victime est si belle

Et le crime est si gai

{Refrain:}

Cœur de loup

Peur du lit

Séduis-la

Sans délais

Suis le swing

C'est le coup de gong du king. Bong !

Cœur de loup

M'as-tu lu

L'appel aux

Gais délits

Sors du ring

C'est le coup de gong du king. Bong !

Pas le temps de tout lui dire

Ni de quitter la scène

YEP ! Elle aura beau rougir

De toute façon il faut qu'elle m'aime

Je n'ai qu'un seule envie

Me laisser tenter...

{Chorus:}

Cœur de loup

Peur du lit

Séduis-la

Sans délai

Où elle est

O LA LA

Beau colis

Joli lot

Cœur de loup

M'as-tu lu

L'appel aux

Gais délits

En dit long

Mets l'hola

C'est joli

Quand c'est laid.


End file.
